Secrets & Lies
by PinkGreenLove
Summary: Kim comes to Reefside as a teacher, yes, it's been done, but this will be different. She has a secret, not just one, she has plenty. How will her reunion with Tommy go? story better than summary! I promise! rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my very first Power Rangers fic! so.. yes! let me know what you think.. I don't know all that much about Dino Thunder but I don't think I've messed anything up on here! just an idea I'm playing with. Let me know what you think.. **

She looked at the high school doors and sighed.

_Was she really doing this? It had been so long since she'd set foot in a high school. This was such a change, but it was a much-needed change. She'd be teaching moody teenagers who didn't want to be there and wouldn't want to listen to her. But she couldn't do what she had been doing anymore; she could no longer compete in any sort of competitions. She had tried just doing nothing, but she was too bored to do that, and after what happened, she needed something, a distraction. _

This was a change she needed; Chris on the other hand was not so thrilled by her need for change. He was furious with her for "ruining his life" by making him uproot at move to this place.

This place… it was closer to home, or well the only place she'd ever really considered home.

She walked into the school slowly; she was a bit too nervous for reasons she really couldn't explain. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach she had as soon as she entered the school.

Now, the challenge, she had to find the office, she walked down the hall hoping to see it as she was walking along, no such luck.

She had been wondering the halls for a good 10 minutes when all of a sudden she saw a girl walk out of a classroom, which she thought was quite strange seeing that it was a Saturday, but nonetheless she was grateful.

"Excuse me" Kim said running over to the girl "Could you please help me find the main office, I seem to be a bit lost" she said with a smile.

"Um yeah, I'll show you where it is" she motioned for Kim to follow her. "This place can be a bit confusing if you don't know where you're doing" she said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awful when it comes to navigating" Kim laughed nervously as she turned the faintest shade of red.

She followed the girl until she stopped.

"Here ya go" she said pointing to the office.

"Oh jeez, I walked right past it" Kim laughed "Thank you so much for your help …" Kim paused realizing she did not know this girls name.

"Kira" the girl said almost as if she was reading Kim's mind.

"Ah, well Thank you Kira for helping me find the office, which I was so oblivious to miss" she smiled rolling her eyes at her own stupidity.

"No problem" Kira said as she turned and started to walk away. She suddenly realized she didn't catch the woman's name and turned back to ask but the woman had already disappeared into the office.

_Probably a parent or something _she thought as she walked back towards Dr. O's classroom.

She opened the door and Connor got up from where he was sitting and gave her a questioning look.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Where's my soda?"

_Shit, she had forgot why she had left the classroom in the first place, to get a drink out of the vending machine in the caf. _

"Sorry, I got distracted, some woman was lost and asked me to show her where the office was" she sighed as she sat down.

"Who was lost?" Ethan asked only catching part of what she had said.

Dr. O was also looking up from his desk at her now.

"Just some woman" she shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"How old was she? Was she hot?" Connor said as he raised his eyebrow.

Kira rolled her eyes at his second question "I don't know… I'd say she seemed like she was probably around the same age as Dr. O."

"Oh, so she was old" Connor said with disappointment in his voice.

Dr. O looked over at Connor and tilted his head "Thanks" he said sarcastically.

Kira and Ethan started to laugh before Connor had realized what he had said.

"No, no, I uh, I didn't mean it like that Dr. O, I just meant…" he went silent trying to think of what to say.

Dr. O just shook his head and started laughing.

* * *

><p>Kim walked into the office and went over to a woman who she assumed was the secretary.<p>

"Hi, my name is Kimberly Hart. I have a meeting with –"

"Go in Ms. Hart" the woman said, interrupting Kim pointing towards a wooden door.

Kim walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, she walked up to a man sitting behind a huge desk.

_This feels like high school all over again. _She thought to herself.

She reached out to shake his hand

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart" she said nervously as she took a seat.

"Ah, Yes!" he enthused. "Our new gym teacher well we're absolutely thrilled to have you on our staff Ms. Hart." He grinned widely. He paused as he looked through a file on his desk. He looked up from his file with an even bigger grin on his face. "I see you that you have a son who will be attending Reefside High as well"

"Yes, Christopher" she nodded

"Well that's just fantastic!" he exclaimed

_What was with this guy, he was a bit over the top, like he was trying to sell her something. _

"Would you like me to give you a small tour of the school and show you where the gym is?" he asked

"Yes, I'd love that" she said relieved that he was going to show her where she was supposed to be going.

"Alright, right this way" he said getting up and opening the door.

He gave her a tour of the school and she felt a bit better about everything, but she still felt something in the pit of her stomach.

_Maybe it's just nerves, yeah, that's got to be it. _She thought to herself.

It wasn't a feeling like something bad was going to happen, just a strange feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

They walked past a classroom and she caught a glimpse of the girl who had helped her earlier, Kira.

She stopped and swiveled around, "What's that?" she pointed to the room that she had just seen Kira in.

"Oh, that's Dr. O's classroom he teaches science and sometimes does stuff with students on the weekend for extra credit and such" he explained. "If you want we could go in and you could meet a few of the students now" he offered.

"Oh no, that's fine. I wouldn't want to disturb them," she said.

_She didn't want to deal with students just yet. She still had a day or so to prepare for that challenge. _

"Alright then, I just need you to come back to my office and fill out some more paperwork and you're all set" he said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, what'd ya think? thanks for reading! please let me know what you think.. and if you think I should continue writing this! **


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys! I've got an update! thanks for all the kind words and follows/favorites and what not. I really appreciate it! SO sorry for the delay... This chapter introduces Chris. (p.s. - I generally suck at describing stuff, so sorry if it doesn't make sense at times!) I promise the next update will be soon! **Hope you enjoy it! ****

* * *

><p>Kira and Ethan were sitting at Hayley's café discussing a project they'd been assigned for their world history class, when Kira noticed a boy who entered the café.<p>

He looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew him from.

_Probably school. _She thought as she looked back towards Ethan, who was still going on about what he wanted to do for his project.

She glanced back over at the boy who had now taken a seat at a table, he was facing towards her. She couldn't help but stare at him, there was something so familiar, her eyes were drawn to him.

He had short, dark brown hair, average height, maybe a bit on the tall side. He had brown eyes and was of an athletic build. He was wearing a green t-shirt and some worn out jeans. He seemed confident, and his movements were very fluid. There was something about him, the way he carried himself, and she just couldn't help but be mesmerized by him.

She couldn't hear what Ethan was saying, just that he was still speaking. She was trying to pinpoint where she knew him from, where she had seen him. She was practically drooling over him.

"Kira!" Ethan shouted. She jolted out of her daze and shook her head quickly.

"Huh?" she looked at Ethan confusedly, tilting her head slightly.

"Were you even listening to me?" he asked

"Yeah, I.. I was.. I was just…" she trailed off and glanced back towards the mystery boy, he was looking at her.

_Shit -_ she thought as she quickly looked back towards Ethan.

She cleared her throat, "I was just thinking about what I could do for my project." She lied, "sorry" she laughed a bit nervously.

"Uh, okay…" Ethan replied with a questioning tone, wondering why she was acting so bizarre.

She looked over towards the stranger, meeting his eyes yet again. He winked at her and smiled. She quickly looked away from the back and back at Ethan, she could feel her face turning bright red.

"So, uh, yeah the project I'm not sure..." she started speaking incredibly fast, as a way to make this odd feeling inside of her go away, it only made her sound more nervous.

Ethan eyed her while she was babbling on as fast as one possibly could, he turned around to see what she had been staring at before she went all motor mouth. That's when he understood, he saw a kid he had never seen before sitting not too far away, _that must have been what Kira was staring at._

He turned back to face Kira and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" she snapped

"Who's the guy you're making goo goo eyes with?" he chuckled.

Her jaw dropped slightly "I was not making "goo goo eyes" with anyone!" she stressed giving Ethan a death stare. "And really? "goo goo eyes?" I'd expect that from Connor but not from you."

"Hey, I call them like I see them" Ethan laughed standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" she was surprised by his sudden action.

"We're supposed to go meet Connor after his practice and then go to Dr. O's remember?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed, she had forgotten.

Ethan continued to get his stuff together

"Aren't you coming?" he asked when he noticed that she was just sitting there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uhm, actually, I think I'm going to stay here and try and get some work done.. for.. for school.. If you guys need me just let me know." She smiled politely, still in a bit of a haze.

"Alright, whatever you say" he pulled his backup up and put it around his shoulder. "Catch ya later" he said before he turned and walked out the door.

She sighed heavily.

She looked down at a book on the table in front of her; she opened the book and tried to focus. She was tempted to look over toward the mystery guy again, but she refused to make herself look any more foolish than she already had.

"Hey"

She jumped and whipped her head to look at the boy who had just sat down at the table across from her. _It was him. _

Her heart started to pound against her chest, it was so loud that she was sure everyone around her could hear it. She took a deep breath and somehow managed to play it cool.

"Uh, Hi?" she gave him a confused and questioning look.

"Was it just me, or were you checking me out earlier?" he said with an arrogant smile.

"No.. I.. Uh… I.. I just thought you looked familiar" she stumbled over her words.

_What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she allowing this arrogant jerk to make her so flustered? _

"Well, either way, I'm Chris, just moved here" he leaned over the table and put his hand out towards her.

_Now he's being polite and shaking my hand?... What the… _

"Kira" she said reaching out to clasp his hand.

She felt it when she shook his hand; she wasn't quite sure what exactly _it_ was, but there was something. She refused to think that there was any kind of spark she felt or heat._ That doesn't happen in real life, just in movies. _She thought, trying not to allow how much she was affected by just a stupid handshake.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad I can say the first person I met here is the most beautiful girl in town" he showed his perfectly white smile again.

She blushed.

_How is it possible that she was falling for this crap, the kind of thing she makes fun of Connor for saying to all those dumb airhead girls he's constantly hitting on. Now she was one of those dumb airhead girls who was falling for it. _

"Thanks" she said warmly.

"That guy you were with earlier, he your boyfriend?" his tone changed from confident to more of a slightly nervous one.

Kira burst out laughing. "Ethan?! No, he's just a friend." She continued laughing.

"So your boyfriend doesn't mind you hanging out with other guys?" he raised his eyebrow, his confident self was now back and as strong as ever.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled faintly while shaking her head.

"Impossible!" he proclaimed. "Such a pretty girl like you?" he tilted his head. "Ah, I know what it is! You've got an extra toe don't you?" he laughed.

She laughed at his joke. _He was so obvious, so cocky… so charming… so… attractive. _

"Yup, ya guessed it" she shrugged, still laughing.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Connor got to Dr. O's house fairly quick.<p>

"Hey guys, where's Kira?" Dr. O asked as they made their way towards his lab.

"She's drooling over some kid at the café" Connor laughed. Ethan just glared at him.

"Actually she said she wanted to get some work done and to contact her if we needed her." Ethan explained.

Dr. O nodded. "Well, actually I wanted to talk to all of you, so I'll give her a call"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, alright, I'll be right there." Kira hung up her phone. She looked at Chris and smiled. "I have to go" she said motioning her head towards the door. She started, putting her stuff in her bag.<p>

"Well here" he said grabbing her phone "I'll give you my number if you promise to text me later." He grinned

"If your lucky." She quipped back with a smirk. "Bye, Chris." She said getting up from the table.

"See you around beautiful" he smiled at her.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she was walking out of the café, she smiled and turned back and opened the door, shaking her head and smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Chris pulled up to the garage of his house; <em>he'd just leave the car in the driveway, <em>he thought. He got out of the car and walked across the stone path that led to the front door. He took his keys from his pocket and started fumbling around with them. _He still couldn't remember which key was for the front door._

_Finally. _He opened the door and walked in to the large entryway of the house. There were stairs across from the front door; the whole entryway was very open. Kim was waiting upstairs; she was leaning against the banister, which went around the room.

The second floor overlooked the first, sort of like a balcony, that was how the entryway was set up and Kim loved the openness of the room.

She was staring towards the door, towards Chris.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kim yelled pushing off the banister and making her way towards the stairs.

"Relax mom, I was just getting a feel for this miserable town I was forced to move to." He threw his keys on a small table that was next to the door.

"Oh God, not this again" she rolled her eyes and started making her way down the stairs. "You could have left a note Chris." Her voice softened. _She knew this was hard for him, a new town, a new life, a new house. _

"Whatever" he brushed past her

"Or at least answered your phone. Why do I pay for a phone if you never answer it?" she was frustrated.

"Sorry" he said flatly before going in to room and closing the door behind him.

_Damnit - _tears were brimming in her eyes. She knew this move was hard on him. But she needed it, to get away, to start new.

He'd come around… she thought trying to comfort herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! sorry if it sucks! What was Kim running away from? hmmmm... Thanks for reading! (P.S. I'm on twitter, onelife2rock ...I have no PR people to talk to, I'd love to talk to any of you!)<strong>


	3. Near Miss

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry if you think it's too long! (it was actually supposed to be longer but I decided it was already super long I needed to cut it short, next part in another chapter) I know.. this will be Tommy/Kim.. but I'm more for angst and suspense... And yeah. I have to get a good foundation! anyways! I'm excited! Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for following (and or) favoriting! It's what keeps me going! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kim walked down the empty hallway. She was at the school early, before the students arrived, as most teachers did, but she was a bit early even for that. She felt her heart racing, she was nervous; it was like she was starting high school all over again.<p>

_What if her students didn't like her? Would her colleagues like her? What if she couldn't do this? What if she was awful at teaching? _ All these thoughts raced through her mind as she continued down the hall. She took a deep breath, _Relax, Kim. _She thought to herself, expelling the breath she was holding.

She was searching for the faculty lounge, but she was so frazzled she couldn't even remember where it was.

* * *

><p>Tommy was sitting in the teacher's lounge; the room had a small couch, a couple armchairs, and a small table with a few plastic chairs around it. There was a coffee machine, fridge, and a small microwave along with a large sink. It was small, but sufficient.<p>

He was sitting in one of the chairs around the small table, where he had a stack of papers messily arranged in front of him. He sat tapping a pen against the table while he waited for the coffee to brew. He was the only one there, which wasn't unusual; he was always the first one in. He liked having time to look over and grade student's work before school started. It was nearly impossible to get any grading done when he was home; he was always distracted at home, working in the Dino lab. He needed to be away from all of that to focus on the teacher side of his life.

Today he had a hard time focusing even at school, away from his _other_ work. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. He had seen a sudden boom of energy on the radar, which had then picked up the energy of a new dino-gem.

_Why had it been hidden under a force field? Where did it disappear to? Who hid it in the first place? Who had it now? _He shook his head; he needed to focus on being a science teacher right now. There was nothing he could do about the dino-gem right now.

He glanced down at the papers on the table, lab reports. He stared at them blankly, attempting to read the first one of the pile.

Kira, Connor and Ethan had gone to check out the area, but they had been to late, they came back empty handed. No dino gem. They had all been there when the energy blast that broke the force field which had been hiding the dino-gem had been picked up on the radar. He had called them all there to talk about a strange reading he was picking up.

_Was there really another dino-gem? Who had it now? What did this mean? _

He suddenly was shaken from his daze when he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kim finally found the room she wanted, the teacher's lounge. She let out a sigh of relief as she reached for the door.<p>

"Ah, Ms. Hart" she turned around to see a woman approaching her. Kim smiled.

"I'm principal Randall, I wanted to have a talk with you," the woman said sternly.

Kim looked at the woman confused, "Uh, I thought I already met the –"

"No, you're thinking of Mr. Johnson. He was just filling in for me while I was… out… and I come back to find he's hired" she paused looking Kim up and down "you" she said with obvious disapproval.

"Oh, uh, I didn't –"

"Lucky for you, we do need a new gym teacher, so you'll just have to do." she said giving the fakest smile Kim had ever seen in her life.

Kim was relieved, she was worried for a second that she was out of a job before she even started.

"Walk with me Ms. Hart" she started walking briskly.

Kim followed the unfriendly woman down the hall trying to keep up with her.

"I believe students need a great level of discipline, the harder of a teacher you are the better, …" the principal continued with her speech as they walked towards the gym.

Kim wondered why on earth this woman would ever be working anywhere near children.

* * *

><p>Kim was sitting in the gym teachers' office, thinking about her bizarre conversation with the principal. She heard the first bell ring, which meant that the kids should head to their first period class. She gulped; the conversation with Randall had really shaken her. There was something seriously off about that woman.<p>

Kim wasn't the only gym teacher, the school had a few different teachers, she was however the only one with a first period class.

The students started to come in to the gym slowly. There were the students who came right after the first bell, most came a few minutes before the late bell rang, and there were always the ones who arrived late to class. Kim stood on the side of the gym opposite the bleachers and watched the students come in and go sit down on the bleachers.

Among the students who entered the gym were Kira and Connor.

"So who's the guy?" Connor teased

"Not this again! There is no guy! I'm going to kill Ethan!" Kira huffed

"Hmm is it the kid who works at Hayley's?"

"Trent? No, it's not Trent" Kira replied without thinking

"So there is someone!" Connor said triumphantly.

"Would you just stop" Kira walked away from Connor and sat on the first bench of the bleachers in front of her.

Connor rolled his eyes at Kira and went to join her on the bleachers, when suddenly something caught his eye.

"Damn! Who's that?!" he asked sitting down next to Kira and pointing towards Kim.

"I don't know" Kira shrugged not really paying much attention to who he was talking about.

"She's hot" he said not taking his eyes off Kim.

"Of course you like her, she's wearing pink." Kira rolled her eyes.

Kim approached the bleachers from across the room, she was looking at all the students sitting, talking amongst themselves. There were about 20 students in the class; just at a glance she'd guess there was about 15 of them there right now. She took a deep breath.

"Alright class," she shouted to make sure that one, they all heard her, and two that she got their attention. "I'm your new teacher, my name is Ms. Hart, you can call me Ms. H if you prefer …" she continued speaking to the students about the class.

"I think I'm in love," Connor whispered to Kira.

"Pathetic." Kira scoffed

"…So how about we start off with walking a few laps around the gym and go from there," Kim said cheerily.

And to her surprise they all got up and started walking around the circular track on the floor.

Everything was going to be all right after all.

* * *

><p>It was last period, Dr. O's class, the only class Kira actually looked forward to going to. She walked in the door and went to go set her stuff on a desk, the class was pretty empty only a few people in the room, she was always early to this class. Everyone else always milled about in the hall until the late bell rang. She looked over and saw Dr. O writing something on the board. In front of his desk, Connor and Ethan were talking; she walked over to join them.<p>

"But did you see the new gym teacher?! She's a total hottie!" Connor said to Ethan

"Oh God, you're not still on this." Kira walked up behind Connor.

"Sorry Kira, I'm going to have to agree with Connor on this one" Ethan continued, " Ms. H is very pretty. Not what one thinks about when they think of a high school gym teacher."

"Pretty?!" She's a total babe!" Connor replied

"You both sicken me" Kira rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Dr. O asked, turning around and joining their conversation.

"They're just being pigs" Kira said looking at Ethan and Connor.

"Am not" Connor replied quickly. "Why am I a pig? Because I said Ms. H was hot?" Connor questioned her.

"Because you judge everyone on their looks, that's what makes you a pig." Kira smiled, feeling she proved her argument.

"Dr. O, what do you think? Is Ms. H a babe or what?" Connor looked at his teacher.

He laughed, "Haven't met her, but I'm sure she's very nice regardless of what she looks like." He said trying to please both Kira and Connor.

The bell rang and they all went to their seats, the room had filled up while they were talking up at the front.

"Okay, so today we'll be starting a new lab…" Dr. O continued to go over the details of the lab and went on to explain the purpose of the lab.

"… And since we have a new student in class, we finally have an even number and we can break up the threesome lab partners. Kira would you mind working with Chris?"

_Chris? Her Chris?! He was here? In the class? She hadn't seen him… _She looked around the class quickly and spotted him.

"Sure, no problem Dr. O" she replied.

"Well then, now that we've settled that, you can all go to your lab stations and get started."

Everyone got up and started to slowly move to their lab stations.

"Chris, can I see you for a second" Dr. O called out.

Chris walked up to Dr. O's desk.

"Chris, yes, first, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Oliver. Now I see that you were in a similar class in your old school, so you should be up to speed with what we're doing, but just in case I put you with Kira, she's a great student, so she'll help you with anything if you need it. And of course, I'm always here if you need help, or have questions about any of the stuff we're doing." He looked up at Chris and smiled.

"Thanks Dr. Oliver" Chris nodded and walked towards Kira.

_**Christopher T. Hart **_– He stared at the name on his newly revised class list.

_Hart_

He couldn't help but think of her.

_Kimberly Hart. His first love. _

He thought about her sometimes, more often then he'd like to admit. What was she doing now? Was she happy? Was she married? Did she ever think of him? He smiled, thinking about her.

Then the darker side came in to his mind. _The Letter. _

She broke his heart; he never quite got over it, although he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. He had tried to be with other girls, it just wasn't the same. None of them were her.

"Hey" Kira smiled at Chris as he walked over to the lab table.

"Hey, yourself." He sat down next to her.

"Hmmm, let's see" Kira said picking up the lab assignment sheet and reading over it.

They started to work on their lab. Thirty minutes passed, and they were working on the lab. Only flirting a little bit.

Connor looked over at Kira, he was pissed, this meant he had to do more work, or well any work. Usually he would just watch Ethan and Kira do everything.

"Look at this kid. He looks like a tool." Connor said motioning towards Chris.

Ethan turned around and looked at Kira and Chris.

"Oh My God! That's him! That's the kid!" Ethan exclaimed dropping a beaker on the table. Lucky for him it didn't break.

"What are you talking about?" Connor gave him a confused look.

"The kid from the café!" Ethan replied.

"No… the one she was drooling over!?" Connor laughed. "Well isn't that something, now they're lab partners, how cute." Connor rolled his eyes.

They continued with their lab work and tried not to be distracted, but Connor couldn't help but glance over at them every once and a while.

Before everyone knew it the bell rang and class was over. School was over. Kira was slightly sad to hear the bell. She sighed.

_Maybe I should ask him if he wants to hang out with us after school. Or would that be weird? Stop! just ask! _ She thought to herself.

"Hey, do you want to get together after school, I mean, with a couple friends of mine, since your new and don't really know anyone." she looked up at him meeting his eyes.

_There it was again, that feeling, he seemed so… familiar. _

"Oh, don't make excuses, you know you just want to spend more time with me." He grinned confidently.

"Ah, you caught me" she smiled " so.. what do ya say?" she asked nervously.

"I'd love to." He smiled

"Cool, meet us at Hayley's café."

"See ya there." He walked out of the classroom.

_What the hell was she doing? Connor and Ethan would be so annoying about this. Well, Connor would be at least. He'd totally make her look like an idiot in front of Chris. She was just trying to introduce him to more people, because he was new and didn't know anyone. Yeah, that was it._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>


	4. A Beautiful Lie

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on this! took a while, not sure how y'all will like it. sorry if it blows! thanks for the reviews on the last chapter though! it really means a lot! so please even if you hate it, tell me why in a review! Anyways! hope you enjoy! And as always thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>Chris walked in to Hayley's café; he looked around trying to spot Kira. She was sitting at a table, facing the door, with Connor and Ethan. She saw him before he had a chance to spot her and called him over. He walked over and sat down next to her.<p>

"Chris, this is Connor and Ethan." She pointed to them, respectively. "Guys, this is Chris" she smiled.

"So you're the guy –" Connor began, but was cut short by a kick from under the table. "Ow" he leaned down to rub his shin while glaring at Kira.

"You're the new kid right?" Ethan asked

"Yup, just moved here." Chris nodded, "or I should say I was dragged here by my mom, because that's more like the truth," he picked at a straw wrapper in front of him.

"That sucks." Kira said watching him play with the straw wrapper.

"What about your dad? Did he have a say in the move." Connor asked

"Nah, it's just me and my mom." Chris paused. "My dad's dead."

"How'd he die." Connor asked

"Connor!" Kira shot him a look.

"No, it's fine, it doesn't bother me. He died in a car crash before I was even born, I never knew him."

"That's terrible." Kira put her hand on his arm.

"That's rough, sorry man." Ethan said

"Yeah, sorry bro, that's a tough break." Connor sighed, he felt like an ass for bringing it up in the first place.

"It's cool." Chris shrugged.

They all sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity, even if it was only a minute or so.

"Hey guys!" Hayley said enthusiastically

"Hey Hayley." Kira and Ethan said in unison. Connor just nodded at her.

Hayley smiled at Chris and looked at Kira. "Who's your friend?" she asked

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Hayley this is Chris. Chris this is Hayley, she runs this place." Kira said quickly.

"Chris, nice to meet you." Hayley put her hand out.

"You too." he said shaking her hand. "This place is pretty awesome," he added.

"Chris just moved here." Ethan said to Hayley.

"Ah, that explains why I've never seen you around." Hayley smiled.

"He's Kira's new lab partner," Connor stressed "lab partner" and smirked.

Kira shot Connor another look of death.

"Oh, I see." Hayley understood. "So, Chris, where'd ya move from?" she asked.

"Florida." He replied.

"Wow, that's quite a ways away." Hayley said.

Chris nodded.

"I've got to get back to work, it was nice meeting you Chris." Hayley said before walking away from the table.

"Florida huh?" Kira looked at Chris.

"Yup. I will say the weather here is a lot nicer." Chris nodded, "And the girls are much hotter too," he smirked and gave Kira a sideways glance.

Kira blushed a faint shade of pink and tried not to smile.

They all talked for a while, about Chris' hometown, then about school, then about other random topics.

Chris' phone rang.

"Hello." He answered it

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." he sounded agitated.

" I forgot okay?" he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." He sighed and hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Connor asked

"Just my mom, I was supposed to help her unpack stuff after school." Chris paused. "So I gotta get home. Connor, Ethan it was nice meeting you." He got up from his seat quickly " I'll see you guys around." He added before he rushed out of the café.

"Well that was weird." Connor said

"Hey, he just wanted to get home to help his mom." Kira defended him.

"He did kind of run out of here." Ethan added.

"Whatever." She didn't feel like arguing with them.

"Let's go see if Dr. O's figured out anything new about who's got the dino-gem." She suggested.

They all agreed and headed toward Dr. O's house.

* * *

><p>"Did you ever locate the dino-gem?" Ethan asked Dr. O who was sitting in front of the computer screen in his lab.<p>

"Nope, I haven't gotten any kind of energy spikes that would show its location." Dr. O sighed.

"Well… is that good that it's not showing up? I mean maybe you were wrong about it being a dino-gem in the first place." Kira walked up behind Dr. O.

"No, I'm certain that's what it was," Dr. O turned his chair to face them.

"Is that good or bad?" Connor asked

"It all depends on who has it," he got up and began walking away from the screen.

Suddenly the computer made a noise.

"I think we've got something" he said walking quickly back towards the computer.

"What's this guy up to?" Connor asked

"Look's like he's looking for something." Dr. O replied.

"Let's get down there." Ethan said

Kira, Connor and Ethan morphed and went to fight the monster that they had seen. They started fighting with the monster when suddenly they saw him.

_The White Ranger_.

He destroyed the monster and was gone just as fast as he had appeared. They ran to try to follow him and when they found him they were shocked when he attacked them. Then he disappeared again.

Kira, Connor & Ethan returned to Dr. O's lab confused about what had just happened. It all happened so fast.

Dr. O and Hayley, who had shown up just in time to see the mysterious white ranger, were trying to figure out who he was using various computer programs and technology.

They didn't have any luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night <strong>

"So… how was school?" Kim asked sitting down to the table with a plate.

"It was fine." Chris shrugged and continued eating.

"Wow, fine? I'm surprised it wasn't "awful"" she said putting air quotes around awful.

"I guess it wasn't AS bad as I thought it would be." He said with food in his mouth.

"Okay… who are you and what have you done with my son?" Kim stared at Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes, "The people here actually seem kinda… alright… I guess."

"Oh, so you've already made friends. I told you you'd be mister popularity, a handsome boy like you." she smiled.

_She was glad he was getting along okay in his new school. Even if it had only been one day, he didn't seem miserable. _

"No, I've only talked to a few people, but they seemed pretty cool I guess." He was now pushing food around his plate.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he took it out and read the text he had just received.

"Chris, no phones at the dinner table."

"It's just my friend, Kira, she was asking me a question about our lab."

He replied to the text and quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Kira, huh?" Kim smirked. "She's a girl from school?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. And she's** just** my lab partner," he could tell what his mother was thinking.

Kim smiled, "Whatever you say." She nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and continued eating.

"So, what about your teachers?" Kim asked breaking the silence.

"What about them?" Chris looked up at her.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, do you like them… first impressions?"

"They're alright I guess... Only one of them actually introduced himself to me."

"Which teacher was that?" Kim asked.

"My science teacher, Dr. Oliver but Kira told me everyone calls him Dr. O."

_Oliver. _

Kim's heart skipped a beat at the name.

_It couldn't be… No… _ she shook of the idea.

_Tommy was never a huge science fan, nor someone she'd ever imagined getting his doctorate. _

She laughed to herself at the idea of Tommy being a high school science teacher with a PhD. Now that was ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Tommy was in his study; he was sitting at a desk with a small lamp on top of it, making the room dimly lit. It was late, almost 1 A.M.<p>

_He should be sleeping but he can't. He doesn't even feel tired._

He had so many thoughts running through his head.

_Who was the white ranger? What did he want? Why was he against them? Was he working with Mesagog? _

_Kim… _

She had been in the back of his mind ever since he saw her last name.

_If that was even still her last name. She could have gotten married and changed it. _

He opened a drawer in his desk. He searched around under some old papers, and files, and other junk. He pulled out a framed photo.

_A photo of her. Of them. _

He ran his thumb over her face. _They were so happy, so perfect. She was everything he wanted. _

He turned the frame around and opened the back. A worn old piece of paper fell out. He unfolded it carefully and read it, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tommy,<em>

_ Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways you're like a brother, but something has happened here that I cannot explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

_ Tommy you know I'd never do anything to hurt you but I feel like I found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring you'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you but I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy._

_ Please forgive me, _

_ Kimberly_

* * *

><p><em>Damn it. <em> He threw the frame across the room.

He had read that damn letter over and over so many times he had it memorized.

_A brother? REALLY? Nothing about their relationship would ever call for him being called her brother. She said she'd always care, but she never kept in touch. _

He had tried to call her to say that it was okay, that he understood, that he could never be mad at her as long as she was happy. But she never answered his calls. It was like she had forgotten he existed, or that's how it felt to him.

_Stop it. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about her. _He said to himself as he got up, leaving the letter on the desk and the shattered picture frame mess where it had landed on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! I promise some good stuff will be coming up really soon! I'll try and update soon! <strong>

_Is Chris the white ranger? How will Kim & Tommy finally realize they're working in the same school? What will happen when Tommy realizes Chris is Kim's son? Will he put the pieces together? What was Kim running from in Florida? What is the true story behind the letter? Will Tommy put Kim in danger? What other past rangers will come to town? and a whole lot more! _

:) **One of those questions will be answered in the next chapter if I get a bunch of reviews, maybe two. **(:**  
><strong>


	5. Face Down

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I suck at life guys! couple things. sorry for taking SO long. I just had a lot of stuff I had to deal with and I didn't get a chance to write anything! You were all SO great with the reviews on the last chapter... and I'm just terrible. **

**Okay, next thing.. I will warn you, this chapter is a bit darker. I mean it's not really awful, but it's a little dark. I definitely wasn't sure if this was a good direction, but in the end I decided to go with it, because I like a little darkness in my stories. Mostly it's just implied, not anything too bad. **

**THAT BEING SAID! let me know how you feel. **

**AND this will answer two of those questions, I think.. (i hope) **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Kim was in the gym early that morning; she had to set up for her classes today. She was going to have them play some badminton, it was easy, it was fun, and she figured the kids would like an easy day.<p>

_It was eerily quiet. _A chill went up her spine.

Suddenly she heard a loud scream come from the hall, she turned and listened, staring across the gym towards the doors to the hall.

_Maybe it was just some kids messing around. _She thought, as she stood still, trying to see if she could hear laughing or anything. Then she heard it again.

_It didn't sound like anyone was messing around, it sounded like someone was in trouble. _She ran out in to the hallway, and looked around. There wasn't anyone there.

"Hello?" she yelled. "Is anyone there?" she walked down the hall, trying to see if she could see where that scream had come from. But she didn't see anyone, at all. She didn't hear anyone either.

_Weird. _She shrugged it off, figuring she was just earlier than usual and she was just overtired and hearing things. She walked back to the gym.

As she entered the gym, she noticed that it was dark; someone had turned the lights off.

"_What the…" _she said quietly, walking cautiously over towards the light switches on the far end of the gym by the small office. She flipped the lights back on and looked around.

_It was probably just the janitor or something. Yeah. That was it. _

But she couldn't deny the uneasy feeling that crept over her, she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay" she said walking back to the nets she had been setting up. She continued to put the nets together, which was a bit more difficult that she had anticipated.

"Stupid old equipment," she huffed as she finally got the last net to click in to place.

She looked down at her wrist, expecting to see her watch. Of course, she had forgotten it.

"Damn it!" she walked towards the office. She went to the area behind the desk where the lockers were. She bent down and grabbed her purse, digging around in it trying to locate her watch. She knew she had it earlier. She dumped her purse out on the desk.

_But of course, it wasn't there. Perfect. _

She quickly put her stuff back in her purse and looked up at the walls.

_There was no clock in here. What the hell. _

She turned to put her purse back in the small locker.

"Hello Kimberly." A deep voice came from behind her.

She jumped and quickly spun around. When she saw the man standing in front of her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Dean." Her breath caught. "h-how did you find me?" she stuttered backing up and running into the lockers, causing her to jump at the contact.

"Come on Kimmie, you didn't think I'd give up on you." He smirked, as he moved towards her slowly, "on us."

Kim moved away from him, stumbling over the desk chair and almost falling.

"I told you, we're over." She said trying to sound firm, trying desperately not to let him hear her voice tremble.

He stopped moving, smiled, and tilted his head. "Kimmie, you know I love you, we can work this out." He grinned as he continued towards her.

She took in a deep breath. "Listen, you… you can't be here, I'm at work Dean, this isn't a good place, I can't talk to you now, I have to go." She said walking past him quickly.

He swiveled around and grabbed her arm, violently yanking her towards him.

"You're not going anywhere Kimmie." He said in a dark whisper. "We need to talk about some things, you've been a very bad girl." He said with that look in his eyes, the look she had become all too familiar with, it was a mix of anger and coldness. It was never good.

"Dean! Let me go! You're hurting me!" she yelled, squirming, trying to get her arm free from his grasp.

He laughed at her attempt to get away from him. He grabbed her other arm forcing her to face him.

"I told you what would happen if you tried to leave," he hissed.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. She was still squirming so he tightened his grip on her. She knew what was coming next; she wasn't going to let that happen.

"I told you," she kneed him in the crotch, "to leave me alone."

He doubled over in pain; releasing her from the hold he had her in. She ran out office and into the gym.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch!" he yelled

She ran out of the gym and into the hall. She started screaming, yelling for help. She knew he'd catch up to her. She was fast, he was faster, she was strong, but he was stronger. She'd learned that the hard way.

The halls were completely dark, there was no one around, and the school seemed abandoned. She kept running, for what felt like an eternity.

_This didn't make any sense, why did the halls suddenly seem so long? _

She ran past a side hallway and stopped short, she saw a light at the end of the narrow hallway, in the last room before the staircase. She quickly went towards the classroom.

She was relieved when she saw a man come out of the classroom; he was heading towards the stairs.

"Wait!" she yelled and the stranger stopped in his tracks. "Please help me." She begged, breathless.

As she got closer to him, she could see more details to him. He still hadn't turned around, but she could tell he had longer hair, and was wearing a white shirt. She was finally close enough to reach out to him; she put her hand on his arm.

She quickly glanced back, expecting to see Dean come bounding around the corner any second now. She looked back towards the stranger who had finally turned around.

"Don't worry, beautiful, I won't let anyone hurt you." Tommy said softly as he smiled at her.

"Tommy!" she threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled her in tight, wrapping his arms around her waist. He just held her for a minute before he spoke.

"I love you Kim." He whispered in her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She sighed; it felt so nice, to finally feel safe.

"I always have," he added, but something was different, he was different suddenly. She pulled away from the embrace and found herself looking at Jason.

She sat up with a start, she was out of breath and drenched in sweat. She looked around her room trying to place her surroundings. She sighed and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. 3:27 A.M. She fell back on her bed with a thud. She felt her eyes start to burn with tears; she swallowed the lump in her throat and shut her eyes tightly as she turned over and pulled the sheet up over her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd ya think? Too dark? I'm a bit worried! Do you like the direction it's going in.. How do we feel about Dean? What does Jason have to do with anything? Do dreams mean anything? What's going on!? Do you hate me, for only giving you a dream sequence? I've already started writing the next chapter! I promise! <strong>

**I apologize if this is bad, I don't have a beta. *any volunteers?!* and I tend to type it up and go over it at wee hours of the morning right before going to sleep. **

**So yeah! more fun stuff coming soon! Review, let me know what you think! **


End file.
